


Red and Green (Good and Evil)

by PumpkinPieTimb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Noah Brown | Foolish Gamers Needs a Hug, Noah Brown | Foolish Gamers-centric, tw blood, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: Red. Blood. Vines. Death. Whispers. The never ending whispers.Foolish cried, but he never let his eyes fall shut. Whenever he closes his eyes, red just fills his vision, and he hates that color. So he kept his eyes open, letting the green light momentarily blind him of any other colors.Calm. Green is calm.Red is death, blood, chaos, destruction, misery, and suffering. Green is life, creation, peace, and calm. Green is calm.He needs to calm down.
Relationships: Noah Brown | Foolish Gamers & Clay | Dream, Noah Brown | Foolish Gamers & Ponk | DropsByPonk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We have a lack of Foolish fics so I am here to provide. HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE HIS OWN TAG YET. Anyway, enjoy!

_Death. Dripping. Silence. Whispers. Blood. Blood. Blood._

The color red invaded his vision. The smell of rust filled his nose. The sound of dripping echoed in his ears— whispers. _Whispers, whispers, whispers!_

**_Help them._ ** _~~I can give you whatever you want.~~ Helphelphelp I don’t like this— help me! ~~Feed me and I shall grant all your wishes.~~ **Save them!** ~~Tell me what you want.~~ Let him live! ~~**DIE.**~~_

Suddenly, he couldn’t see through the tears.

Death. Death _everywhere_.

Foolish stared at the complete massacre in front of him. It was horrific, disgusting, heart-wrenching, heart-breaking, pitiful, disappointing, saddening— inevitable. He should have done better. He should have tried harder.

It was here. _He knew it was here_. He—

“Oh, you’re here!”

Foolish teared his eyes away from the horrid sight he arrive to in order to look at Jack. His friend. Who was… covered in _blood_.

“J-Jack…” His voice wavered in distress. “What have you _done_?” He asked, not bothering to wipe away his tears.

Another person, who was as equally covered in blood, appeared from behind Jack. “We did what we had to.” The other man said.

The potato farmer looked up at his friend, then at the bloodbath that was once their lovely little village, then back at Foolish. Then he smiled. It wasn’t like any of the sweet and kind smiles Foolish has seen him with before, no, this smile was gleeful, hysterical, crazy, _possessed_.

“Life is good.” Jack giggled. His other friend grinned. And Foolish ran.

\--

Foolish sobbed and sobbed in the middle of his temple, the warm green glow of his beacon not serving much comfort like it used to. It wasn’t fair. Why? Why, why, _why?_

Why can’t he do anything right? He tried his best. He did, he really did! Why did they still die? Why was Jack the one to be possessed? The one he tried to save the most… Why does everyone he cares about die to that thing? Why does it even _exist?_

_Red. Blood. Vines. Death. Whispers. The never ending whispers._

Foolish cried, but he never let his eyes fall shut. Whenever he closes his eyes, red just fills his vision, and he _hates_ that color. So he kept his eyes open, letting the green light momentarily blind him of any other colors.

Calm. Green is calm.

Red is death, blood, chaos, destruction, misery, and suffering. Green is life, creation, peace, and calm. Green is calm. _He needs to calm down_.

Foolish clawed at his aching heart. It was painful. It was always painful. He was blessed with the ability to give back life, but he can never revive someone twice, no totem can.

He tried to save them all. He revived them all and gave them statues to ward off the red, only to fail and come back to a disaster. He couldn’t even revive the last two people he heard cry for help, Catt and Robin. They were still there, their spirits begged for help. But Foolish still ran. Because he was scared.

He was scared of the red. It reminded him of many things. Many horrible things that will always haunt him for the rest of his life.

He remembered _them_. His parents. They were kind, loving, and wonderful totems. They would help any human that needed it, they would revive as many people as they can, they would grieve for the ones who have died permanently, and they would try their best to ward off the red. But their kindness was their downfall.

They didn’t realize the humans they were helping at the time were possessed. The humans took advantage of their kindness, they were robbed and killed in front of him. But he was left alive because he was hidden. He didn’t even know totems could be killed.

Maybe it was because of overusing their powers, or maybe totems can die of old age, or maybe totems aren’t immortal after all. Either way, the red helped get rid of them. Totems didn’t have blood, so why did his parents bleed?

Foolish had cried. Just like he was doing right now. The red took them away.

His parents told him to never hate humans, because they were weak and fragile, unlike them. They were to be protected and helped by the more privileged. That was why Foolish didn’t hold a grudge against the humans. He never blamed them, they were only possessed by the red.

But he was still sad. He was sad for a very long time.

He thought he wouldn’t be sad anymore when Jack found his temple and befriended him. But he was wrong. He was oh, so wrong.

So for one hundred years. Foolish grieved.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?”

Foolish sharply turned to whoever discovered his temple. _No one_ , has ever managed to find his home in _centuries_. “Who’s there?” He called out.

The person raised both hands in surrender. “Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you.” They said in a careful tone.

The totem hopped down from where he was sat on Anubis’ snout. “What brings you to my humble abode?” He asked, the underlying threat would be hard to miss.

His visitor stepped further into the temple so Foolish got a better look of them. They had a white porcelain mask with a smiley face drawn on it, covering their face. And they were wearing green. Green is good. Foolish decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

“I accidentally found your home and I thought no one was here, sorry for intruding. My name is Dream, by the way.” Dream offered a hand and Foolish shook it.

“Oh, I haven’t had a visitor in a while. Sorry if I sounded rude.” Foolish explained sheepishly.

Dream nodded in understanding. “That’s alright. You have a very nice home.” He said, looking over Foolish’s temple.

The totem hummed. “Thanks… It can get pretty lonely though.” He doesn’t know why he was being transparent with Dream, a person he only met a minute ago, but he couldn’t help it. He was lonely. And sad. And Dream was green.

Dream tilted his head. “Do you want to meet some new people?”

Foolish blinked. He didn’t think Dream would offer him such thing, but he also didn’t think he has the mental capacity to decline. He was _so_ lonely. “Sure,” he said with a shrug.

\--

Foolish looked around the place Dream told him to go. He didn’t come with because apparently, he wasn’t very welcomed here at the moment, but Foolish would be welcomed pretty well he said.

It was… interesting, to say the least. Creeper holes were everywhere, ruins could be seen everywhere you look, unfinished buildings were everywhere, but there were some good builds at least. Like the church, the U.F.O, the museum and the castle.

The totem was walking down the prime path when a man with a red and yellow mask appeared in front of him.

“Give me everything you have.” He demanded.

_Familiar._

“Am I getting mugged right now?” He asked nervously.

The man shrugged and brought out a netherite sword. “Give me everything you have or I’ll take it from your corpse,” he threatened.

_Very familiar._

Foolish raised both hands in surrender. “Wait! Wait, I don’t have anything I promise!”

“I’ll give you five seconds to run.”

And he did. He hid behind a pumpkin and sighed. Well, this place is certainly welcoming.

A shadow loomed over him and Foolish looked up nervously. There, the man stood over him with a raised eyebrow.

“I… I’m not that Foolish guy. I’m just a pumpkin,” he squeaked out.

The man snickered and rolled his eyes. “I’m just messing with you, idiot. I’m Ponk,” he said, pulling Foolish out of his hiding spot.

He couldn’t see the man’s face, but Foolish can clearly hear the smile in his voice. _Nostalgic._ “I’m Foolish,” he said.

Ponk tilted his head. “Foolish? Well, that’s a foolish name. Eh? Ahaha…”

_Jack used to joke around like that too._

Foolish let out a surprise snort. His eyes went wide. That… he hasn’t done that in a while. A hundred years to be exact. It was, refreshing? Nice? Did he missed it? Yes.

“You alright there Foolish?” Ponk asked, worry in his voice.

Foolish nodded slowly, unaware of the tears running down his face. “Yeah… I’m good.” He said in a shaky voice.

He sniffled and wiped at his tears, he looked at Ponk and he felt himself smile. He’s _smiling_. A wet laugh bubbled up from his throat, then came another, and another, he laughed and laughed until he fell to the ground in a heap of tears and hysterical laughter.

Ponk stayed beside him, quietly patting his back in an attempt to offer some comfort to a stranger he’s only met that day. Little did he know, his presence alone was enough to comfort said stranger.

For one hundred years, he grieved. For a hundred years he was alone. For a hundred years he was sad, miserable, and depressed. For a hundred years of not being able to smile or laugh or even feel a pinch of joy. But now, now he was getting overwhelmed.

It’s been a long time since he last felt an emotion that wasn’t sadness. It was nice. It was very nice.

He should thank Dream. He was right. Green is good. Green is always good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda changed up Foolish and Ponk's first interaction to fit my story... so yeah. And also, green is good >:) (I don't stand Dream character lmao, I just wanted an ambiguos ending)
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, yeah, this was based on canon stuff. If you want to talk about it, come talk to me on Tumblr @thatoneao3writer ! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
